theenclavefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Esska
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Enclave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eden's Elite Rules, READ!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blood Reaper (Talk) 22:18, September 29, 2011 Your ban from chat I saw what you did to Nekos page. That is unnacceptable.So I have banned you from the chat for a period of 1 day. After the day is up, message me and I will remove the ban. And also, I can find no evidence of this "AIPA". Also, you said your name was Troy. Husky also said his name is Troy, he also said he lives in two places at once. But, message me when 24 hours has passed and I'll remove the ban. Oh and don't be a hypocrite, saying you report vandals but then vandalling a pge yourself is unnaceptable. ~The Mare in the Moon~ The Pony Overlords are watching 06:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Your comments After reading your contributions I would like to ask you to stop with the rude comments. And to stop saying you will "charge" people. After digging around I have found no evidence of this "AIPA". And technically, you can't charge people simply because you don't like what people are saying. And because of the comments, I'm extending your ban to 3 days on the grounds of user harrasement and rude comments. Grow up. ~The Mare in the Moon~ The Pony Overlords are watching 17:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Control Hmm, I wonder if you better than Husky. Considering he just gave you adminship that meant he circumvented the chat ban I gave you. Oh and just so you know, using Huskys account as well as yours is multi-accounting and isn't allowed. Not that I can do much about it considering the admins here are completely in-comptent and have no clue how to do thier job. ~The Mare in the Moon~ The Pony Overlords are watching 08:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your rights Until you manage to prove that you can be a competent admin, I've removed your admin rights. Prove that you can do some good and I might consider returning them. And also, I removed them for the vandalisation. I'll be watching. ~The Stallion in the Sun~ The Pony Overlords are watching 09:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Your message So, it seems that you also have a problem with me? Why not tell me directly instead of posting the message on an absent users talk page. For your information, me and Blood Reaper have been keeping this wiki going because certain people have not bothered to. Got something to say to me, then post on MY talk page. ~The Stallion in the Sun~ The Pony Overlords are watching 14:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) is this husky if not tell him to return at once i must talk with himEnclaveoverlord 22:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Eska I am Troy's friend, he is very important to this wiki and if you know where he is please tell me. DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 23:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Btw that was me ^^ DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 23:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartDARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 23:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Ban I have found proof that your IP address is also used by 3 other accounts, therefire this account will be perma-banned for abuse of multiple accounts. Multi-accounting is tolerated no where and is against Wikia Policy that applies for every wiki. Next time, read Wiki rules before making accounts. ~That One Guy~ The Pony Overlords are watching 19:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC)